


The Shepherd's Rebuttal to His Love

by BettertoReign



Category: The Passionate Shepherd to His Love - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Renaissance Era, The Passionate Shepherd to His Love - Christopher Marlowe - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettertoReign/pseuds/BettertoReign
Summary: After reading "The Passionate Shepherd to His Love" by Christopher Marlowe and "Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd" by Sir Walter Ralegh, I thought it would be interesting to write a poem in which the shepherd has a chance to refute the Nymph's argument. The following is my attempt at proposing a refutation in similar form to the original two poems. I hope you enjoy the poem.





	The Shepherd's Rebuttal to His Love

When I with passion wrote to you  
And asked for you, the one and true  
Focus of love, to come with me  
And be my love, I puffed my plea.

Hyperbole in excess proved  
That one of mind could not be moved.  
A practical and worthy wit  
Never would stoop to so base a bit.

Yet falter I did and must pay  
For lack of respect yesterday.  
More you deserve than what I’ve shown  
Yet hope suggests all is not blown.

Imagination manifest  
In words of passion may prove less  
Effective than plain-spoken truth.  
Let me with sharpness speak in sooth.

When winter’s frost approaches fast  
And rivers cold reject the cast,  
Of anglers lines and evenings swims,  
Then we shall hide in firelit rooms.

Though I in shepherd’s dress do plea,  
Refrain to judge from what you see,  
And I shall all provision prove  
Come stay with me and be my love.


End file.
